Where The Force Leads
by LeweL
Summary: Naruto,Shika, and Lee survive an apoctalypic event and are the only assumed surviors or are they, when contact by a mysterious old man they lead an adventure where ever the force my lead, it is a xover with a really well known moviebook serious
1. New Beginnings

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR STAR WARS THEY ARE OWNED BY THEIR PROSPECTIVE OWNERS JUST A FAN OF BOTH.

The city was in ruins, it wasn't just their city either the entire ninja world had fallen, the tailed beasts roamed free destroying cities and villages in there wake, all except one the Kuuybi who still sat hidden in her prison as her kit fought with all he was to save the people he cared about only two survived, the one called Shikamaru and Lee.

Naruto, Lee, and Shikamaru sat propped up against a small tree with there ANBU outfits in a small pack, they were the only ones left in most of fire country, they were tired they had been running all night come across deserted village after deserted village, it was hopeless, there was nothing left for them at all.

A elderly man stood in the shadows watching the trio, it was the three he had been called to, it had been a long journey, he had thought death would be peaceful but with a Jedi and now three ninja's to watch after Obi Wan couldn't help but thing of the stress and months of reeducation he had to perform with these three, though maybe he wouldn't have to they were already strong in the force, you could tell when they used the chakra they had. Bringing them to a world where people used the force of others as there strength has unforeseen consequences, and some nice ones, he reckoned they would be stronger and faster which is a statement he has watched these three fight, the one known as Lee was loud energetic yet deadly incapable of using Jutsu, The Blonde named Naruto was just as loud and energetic, yet deadly serious with the tattoos of names on his back, those were the people he swore to protect or die trying, with every failure the old man watched as Shikamaru a lazy yet methodical and rather twisted ninja crossed the names out with a kunai.

"Do you think that they will do it? I mean will they believe my story, would they willingly leave this world what's left of it anyway?" Obi Wan asked as he looked over at his partner a well endowed blonde women

"If I know those three they will do it just for the thrill of the fight, you have Naruto the leader sporting the usual happy go lucky blonde attitude, but deep down his is cold and calculated you touch anyone he considers precious then count the days you have to live because they wont be many." Tsunade paused and let the information sink in before continuing "Lee is loud and always seeking attention but he trains with the heart of a loin, he is fast and strong, loyal to a fault, hurt those he is loyal and again not a force on this planet or any other that will stop him from killing you, and finally Shikamaru, a truly twisted Shinobi, on the outside he appears lazy and content, but his nature is that of the shadow always changing with the rising and setting of the sun. He is an artist when it comes to interrogation and as equally as dangerous when it comes to protecting those he loves, they will go and help your people I am sure of it, it is the only thing they have left to do."

Obi Wan looked at the three with a bit of the same fear he felt when he left Luke behind all those years ago. He is about to ask these boys to do something he isn't even sure he could ask his own friends to do and that was leave their planet behind and go a million light years away and protect those that he loved, maybe with luck one day the boys could feel for the others like he did. It was time to let the boys know he was there, he just hoped this went well.

"What do we do now Naruto-kun, it just us three." Lee said as he gave a heavy sigh, he was exhausted, he didn't think he could fight for a while which was good because there was no one left

"I don't know Lee, I just don't know, everything is gone I failed, we failed, we did the best we could but it wasn't good enough, all we can do is move on an hope some one is alive some where, even though I doubt they are." Naruto replied with the pain and hurt evident in his voice and facial features

"You could always come with me." Obi Wan said as he decided to make himself known, he watched with slight amusement as the three boys trained in on him with mixed emotions being given by all three boys, Lee excited, Naruto guarded and safe, Shikamaru boredom

"So troublesome, and exactly where would that be and who are you?" Shikamaru asked as he prepared one hand signal, Naruto was still there ANBU captain but he needed to be ready for his orders.

"My name is Obi Wan Kenobi and I am a Jedi master, I have come from my planet many light years away to ask you for your help, I know you might not believe me but is the truth no cloaks or daggers just the honest truth." Obi-wan explain clearly

"What's a Jedi master and why us?" Naruto asked before anyone else could respond

"A Jedi master is one who uses the force or what you guys call Chakra, we fight for the greater good of the alliance and recently as of 16 years ago we fought and won against the Sith tyranny and won independence, but now that the nephew's and niece of my last student are of age, the Sith are making a move and we need you to help us, you three are all that is left of this dead planet, and also three of the strongest beings I have come a crossed, I am implore you please accept my request." Obi-Wan explained almost brought to tears

"They don't have any choice in the matter; this is my last request as acting Hokage." Three ninjas spun at the introduction of the new voice, there behind them stood the force induced body of Tsunade, they stood gawking "Is this any way to stand before your commander?" she asked as she watched them snap to attention and draw their masks from their packs and put them on "Better, now listening, you there survived something no one should have to ever experience and lost more precious people in one moment then anyone else I know of but you got to keep moving, we are in a good place awaiting your arrival, which I might add better not be for awhile." The ANBU squad snickered, yep this was their Hokage

"Naruto I am proud of you, born with a responsibility that no human should have to shoulder, yet instead of turning on the village you fought for it and displayed everything a person needs to be Hokage." Tsunade paused as she saw the tears slipping from behind the mask, walking up to him she whispered three words no one had ever told the boy "I love you".

Then she walked over to Rock Lee who was also crying this was the women who saved him, made his dream of being a ninja real, taken him from the brink of inner destruction to wholeness. "Rock Lee student of the famed Green Beast, my how you have grown from the little boy who couldn't use Jutsu to the third member of the only three member ANBU squad I have assigned or seen assigned, you are brave, loyal, and the three words more I need to tell you more then anything, I love you." Rock Lee collapsed the emotional strain was to much to bear he was now openly sobbing

Shika watched as she walked to him, it was hard for even him to keep his emotions in check, when he had failed as a commander to retrieve Sasuke, she hadn't condemned him, no in fact she had done the exact opposite she had consoled him and explained that he wasn't expected to be perfect at his age. "Shikamaru, a natural born leader yet you are content following that blonde idiot." She paused as she heard chuckles from the three ANBU "You are their grounding Shika, their sanity with out you I would have two burnt out ANBU's, they are so eager to prove themselves they do anything asked of them, that is why I like you Shika, you know your friends and you know how to help them. Shika, I love you too, you three are the closes I ever had to sons, every time you went out on missions I worried, and every time you came back I celebrated, you three are truly special, more so then the others because you found ways to survive and win countless battles, you were code name Maelstrom for a reason, and I am proud of all of you."

The three ANBU stood and saluted their commander in arms, who saluted them back and gave a quick smile. Tsunade couldn't help but feel pride in her young charges as she smiled at them.

"You three are to escort this man back to his planet by any means necessary and help protect his family and friends and their empire until you die is that understood?" Tsunade looked at the three boys and watched as the all gave "Yes, Hokage-sama's" she faded away as if she didn't belong in this world; the three ninjas turned and looked at the man waiting for them.

"We will go, how do we get there?" Obi-Wan took a pack of his shoulders and began taking cloths out, he threw a set to each of them, "First put those on each is a standard shirt, vest, and pair of pants that would be seen on some one, you can keep your shoes or sandals , the we will leave." He watched as each boy changed, Naruto was about 5'7 stocky with long blonde hair blue eyes, his muscle mass was far greater then the others, Rock Lee the tallest was almost 6'0 lean and toned long ago he had shaven his head and eye brows, handsome would describe him, the their was Shika standing at 5'10 the most muscularly underdeveloped but yet he seemed the most cunning. He stood and watched as they wrapped themselves in their ANBU cape, while they slip their mask on.

"Guys we are about to leave our planet and go somewhere foreign, remember she might not be with us but Tsunade gave us an order and I am still the captain of this squad, we will complete and fulfill those orders." Naruto said not expecting a reply back; he was stating a fact nothing more.

"If you three are done come to me and put your hands on my shoulders and hold on tight." Obi-Wan said as he watched the boys walk up to him and put there hands on his shoulder, he chuckled as he wondered what expressions their faces would display

Naruto was glad he was wearing a mask the expression he now had was priceless some where between what the hell and oh my god I think I just crapped my pants, it would have been quite comical. The trio stopped and scanned the large room where the were standing, it looked like the inside of a temple a really large temple, with the melody of music in the back ground.

"Boys welcome to the temple on the Planet Javin, this is where the Jedi order trains, today is the first day of the New Year, it is also the day I rejoin the living, shall we crash the party." Obi-Wan asked as he drew his hood over his head and walked forward, the boys instinctively taking a triangle position around the old master, and followed him into a large ceremony room, Obi-Wan used the force to open the large doors

The large doors opening by them selves were enough for the crowd to stop their pointless banter and watch the four new comers. Luke couldn't help but shudder slightly under the aura the four gave, they were strong in the force every one of them and the one in the middle gave off a familiar color. Luke looked at Leia and Han, both of whom looked at their three kids and the other Jedi hopefuls in the room, scared that this might be an attempt of the newly resurrect Galactic Empire to take there kids and candidates.

The triangle composing of Naruto and his squad halted abruptly, he looked at the head table and could see the finely dressed women and two males, it was apparent that they were before royalty or leadership of some kind; he wouldn't now forget the manners that were beat into him.

"Old Master you didn't tell us we would be standing before royalty, it is rude to not so our respect." Naruto said as he brought a hand to his mask as did Lee and Shikamaru before kneeling to one knee, and in unison they removed their masks and bowed their heads to so respect

"I am sorry Naruto, I didn't know we would be standing before the Princess and head of the council, nor did I believe Master Skywalker would be present." Obi-wan replied with a smirk on his face, he however knew he would be and also knew that Skywalker would sense the deceit in his words

"I can sense the hidden meaning old man, it would be best if you were truthful with everyone, and lets us know why you have disrupted our day of celebration." A rather young but still slightly older man stood up saying

"Kyle there is no reason to become increasingly hostile, I am sure there is a perfectly good reason for them being here." Luke said as he stood to look at the four people as well

"You should listen to him; becoming hostile would only lead to your death." Naruto said with his eyes still looking at the floor, Lee smirked

"Boy I am a Jedi master, what could a whelp like you do to me? A Jedi master defeated by a mere child is laughable." Kyle said as he jumped over the table stating a fact filled with no arrogance or malice but truth, it was laughable

"Yes but a Jedi master defeated by another more experience master is not, Kyle Katarn a master you maybe but so am I." Obi-Wan replied drawing his saber as he did and activating it, feel the familiar rush of the energy radiating of his saber

Luke wanted to gather the situation, and he wanted to do it before a fight broke out he could feel the thin line that if passed would escalate the situation. Luke looked at Leia and smiled hoping she would step in.

"Visitor, maybe it would be easier if you should us your face, it would alleviate some of the tension if we knew you weren't sith." Leia said as she stood and walked around the table and down the stairs in a single fluid motion

"Of course all you had to do was ask, this new order is bent on parading around like peacocks its so troublesome, wouldn't you say Shikamaru." Obi-Wan said as he dropped his hood to reveal his elder face, why Shika gave a chuckle and a yes in response to the question.

"MASTER OBI IS THAT YOU" Luke shouted as he stood up slamming his hands on the table before him

Luke and Leia couldn't believe their eyes, there before them stood the long thought dead master Obi-wan, Kyle had heard of the master but never seen him before and quite frankly he was impressed.

"Yes young Skywalker it is me, in times of need the force works in ways not understood." Obi-Wan

Naruto could feel them cloaked and waiting, there were six of them three on each side of the room. They were waiting for something or someone, that was it they knew, they knew who ever Obi-Wan was that he was important, they were here to assassinate some one. They made there move two charging a lone girl no more then 16 years old in the crowd, Naruto's hands move even faster then Luke could follow, and soon two Kunai were flying through the air with a slight whistle

Jaina felt the projectile move pass her , then she heard the distinct sound of something hitting flesh and turned to see a body appear out of no where with a metal knife stuck in his forehead, the boy fell dead, unmoving as his spirit moved to the other world.

"Lee there is four more, take the two on the right, Shika disappear and bring one in for questioning I will take care of the last one." Naruto commanded as Shika was enveloped in a pool of shadow and disappeared.

Lee vanished and reappeared behind Luke and quickly raised an open palm and caught one of the invisible warriors under the chin and sent him flying upward before vanishing again and appearing as he drove his fist into the gut of another enemy allowing his momentum to carry him to the wall of the temple which imploded inward as the cloaked figure made contact with it, the first one dropped to the floor out cold.

"I know you're there you might as well just show yourself and let us see your face, but really it would be a moot point since I am going to kill you." Naruto said to the void behind young Anakin that sat next to his uncle Luke

Kyle and Luke both couldn't believe the speed in which Lee moved it was amazing, they hadn't even felt a disturbance in the force, his movement was all natural by what they could tell, they had been barely able to follow him, let alone predict his movements. They both were also equally amazed that the one name Shika disappeared in the shadows of the floor and had yet to reappear.

The two still cloaked sith through their stealth devices to the floor and smirked, the boy was good, but how good was he; that was all that remained to be seen. The tallest one was positioned just behind Jaina well the last one stood beside Anakin ready to strike if he had too, they were suppose to take the twins and their brother alive if need be.

A stranger stood cloaked in the general audience, he was quite impressed his master had indeed brought strong warriors to protect his family, but did his master also know he was alive and well and what of Padame, she wasn't on the other side which meant she was still alive hiding some where and he would find her, he had to she was all that he had left, if he knew that dirty bastard Palpatine she was frozen somewhere long forgotten. He drew his attention to the golden haired boy who seemed to be radiating intense force from with in.

"Shika if you would please take care of the one behind the boy, then I can settle the confrontation." Shika merely appeared after hearing Naruto's order

Everyone turned to see Shikamaru appear out of the floor with a pool of black appearing and seemingly sucking all the light from that side of the room. Shika watched as the pool of Shadow extended and encompassed the would be assassin's feet, Shika walked up to him slowly talking as he drew closer to his prey who was now struggling as the shadow eat it's way up the legs of the sith.

"Ironic isn't it, you are about to be consumed by the very darkness you swore you life away to in a fleeting moment of power. Its why we exist to exterminate monsters like you , let me introduce you to the last thing my father taught me before he died." Shika said as he formed one hand seal

**Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu, "Shadow Neck Bind Technique"**

The crowd watched as a shadowy hand extended from the blackness and made its way to the sith's neck, everyone winched as they heard the distinct sound of the man's neck snapping. Shika looked at the man as one tear escaped his eye, which wasn't unnoticed by several people including one very observant Anomid padawan.

"Shika are you okay?" Naruto asked as he looked at the boy

"Yes Naruto-kun just fine, it is just so troublesome when I remember him even if we aren't there anymore." Shikamaru replied looking at the blonde and smiling slightly

"He was a good man Shikamaru, a fine ninja, I am sorry for causing you unneeded pain." Naruto apologized for being insensitive towards his people, his friends and turned to the last one

"Surrender now and you don't die, move and you do it's that simple, your five friends are dead, at this point one more death would be pointless, and honestly I have killed enough already, just drop your sword or what ever it is and get down on your knees and prepare to be taken." Naruto said with the pain evident in his voice, his blue eyes slipping and showing the people he was still grieving something terrible

The sith dropped his sword and fell to his knees as he looked at the bodies of his fallen comrades, dead struck down by three boys, mere children who moved faster then light and killed indiscriminately, they were far more fearsome then any sith lord or sith apprentice. Two Jedi Knights moved toward the kneeling sith and took him away, while Lee set about collecting the dead bodies and disposing of them.

The stranger smirked yes the boys were strong and they would protect the people he needed protecting until he could make himself known and once he returned from finding his only love.

Obi-Wan was impressed with the work of the boys, he had felt the six men but hadn't discovered their purpose, the boys had sensed them and protected the twins and Anakin, he was proud of them for accepting this quest.

"Well done boys, well done." Obi-Wan praised as Luke and Leia as well as Han breathed a sigh of relief, Luke to had felt them but had been hoping he could avoid a confrontation with them until the party was over.

"Welcome Home Master." Luke greeted as Obi-Wan turned and smiled at him


	2. Another Ninja Alive

Kyle was glad that Obi-Wan was back but he couldn't believe the outright scary display of power the three boys displayed, he sat stunned, he looked at the boys who still stood in a triangle around Obi-Wan, the party had just began to pick up again after the short interruption. Kyle watched with a hint of awe at the one the blonde had called Lee he had moved so quickly that Kyle nor Luke had followed his movement but had felt the temple shift under the impact of the sith body hitting the wall. Amazing, was the only word he could use to explain the boys.

Naruto seeing everything was alright decided it would be better if his team mingled with the students, seeing as this would be their home for awhile. Looking at Lee and Shika he smiled and then nodded his head once and they broke triangle formation, he took a quick stride and turned to face Obi-Wan and bowed deeply.

"Obi-san I believe it would be beneficial for us to mingle with the others seeing as this is our new home." Naruto said aloud after coming up from his bow

"I believe you might be right Naruto, go ahead and socialize I will collect you at the end of the night and we shall retire to our quarters till morning." Obi-Wan replied as the boys snapped a quick salute before relaxing their features and letting a real smile grace their lips as the moved off the stage area and in to the crowd

Leia watched the blonde disappear into the crowd and with a small smile she turned and looked at her friend and smiled.

"So Obi-Wan what is the boy's story and what planet are they from?" Leia asked as she took a sip of her Javin Ale

"The boys come from a planet deep in the void, a small planet that orbits a small yellow-red star, sometime ago a group of evil men bent on the destruction of their village began a destructive mission to release these energy beast they called demons, when they were really nothing more the Force Beasts, powerful creatures that were made completely of latent force energy, Naruto was also on their list because inside the boy was sealed the most powerful of the beasts, who went mad, any way they are the only three to survive a war that enveloped the entire planet, they watched as everyone the cared for or loved died and they couldn't do anything." Obi-Wan quickly described the situation the boys had lived before pausing for a drink himself and continuing "This planet were well versed in combat and used a source of power called chakra which was really nothing more then the Force, their bodies actually stored large portions of it becoming dependent on the Force for survival, they could train to make their bodies hold more and more power, they even learned to make elemental attacks using the force. Naruto is what is called an ANBU captain a high rank in the shinobi military and the other two are his teammates. They are three of the most powerful ninja's from their planet, and they are only half the age some of the others were." Obi-Wan finished as the others had to pick their jaws up and reset them before continuing

"So how strong are they, I mean can any of us beat them if they turn to the dark side?" Thylan a recent Knight of the Order asked

"I can take them if I must, but that doesn't mean anything, I am sure that they won't turn to the dark side." Obi-wan replied with the up most faith he was telling the truth.

"How can you be so sure? They kill with out a second's thought, they are calculated and calm in a situation that one their age shouldn't be." Luke said in response to Obi-Wan's

"The only difference between your students and them are they grew up in a harsher environment and learned how to survive and make the hard decisions, life and death that's what it has been for them since before any of your padawan even built a saber." Obi-Wan replied the admiration evident in his voice

Naruto enjoyed walking amongst the people with out the stares it made him for the first time in a long time feel a little human. Naruto walked a little farther until he ran into what could only be described as a heavenly vision. Jaina Skywalker stood with her younger brother Anakin talking to a couple of second year academy students, when Naruto paused to listen to their conversation.

"Did you hear C'Baoth's great-great grandson is coming to school this year, which means we will have another very powerful family here, I mean Skywalker, Windu, and C'Baoth all very powerful lines of the force, I just wish great grandpa mace was here to see me continuing the line." A very eloquently dressed dark skinned human said as she twirled to see the blonde looking at them

Jaina turned to see where the girl was looking and found Naruto in the middle of the room looking at them and listening to their conversation, she was going to talk to the boy, but the padawan they were talking about decided to make his presence known. Chent C'Baoth and his entourage walked up to where the group of girls stood and engaged their fellow students in a conversation.

Chent walked up giving the group of girls all very demeaning looks, Naruto had seen this attitude before, Sasuke, this boy though he was king shit and it bothered him, Naruto continued to observe the meeting between the two groups of people. Chent's lackeys seemed equally dark and brooding.

"Skywalker, Windu, and the rest whose names aren't important, I look forward to training with you. Though I doubt it will help most of you seeing as you lack the lineage that some of us hold." Jaina grimaced as Chent greeted everyone with a hint of disgust directed towards those he considered no elite

"So because they don't have an important name, this training is useless, because you have a great-great whatever that was powerful they should drown in your wake, bow to you in reverence?" Naruto asked as the others turned to look at him

"Shouldn't they, if they are weak then what use are they to the republic, we should be training only the strongest, it guarantees our might and supremacy." Chent replied indignity

"Forgive me I must have forgotten all anyone in this dimension is interested in is power, you remind me of an ex-teammate of mine who decided join the side of evil was what granted him the most power. What is it with everyone and power, you want power then let this be your first lesson on power." Naruto screamed as he took out a kunai and stabbed his right hand, "This" he said pointing to the blood pooling in the palm of his upturned hand "Does not determine power"

Chent looked at him with a hint of awe; this boy was fearless and apparently felt no pain as he stabbed himself. The blonde what ever his name was one bad ass that was for sure, but he didn't carry himself as a Jedi, what was he? How was he so sure he knew were strength comes from?

"What leads a person down the dark path?" Naruto asked while looking at Chent with a bit of anger

"Fear, hate and anger are all emotions that lead us down the path of the dark side it is what we are taught." Chent replied hesitantly

"That is a load of horse shit, choice leads to the dark side choice, those other things are human emotions, and we cant help but feel those it is what you decide to do with them that makes you evil or not." Naruto corrected him before picking out another person in the crowd "You there are you the first in your family to train" Naruto shouted as he pointed to a kid have way across the temple floor, the boy looked confused

"Me" The boy squeaked as he pointed to himself

"Yes you are you the first in your family to be a Jedi" Naruto asked again

"Yes" was the simple reply

"Why?" Naruto asked

"Why What?" The boy replied right back

"Why do you train?" Naruto asked further explaining the question

"I want to be able to protect those I love, make sure that I can stop anything bad from happing to my friends and family" The replied as he watched a single tear escape Naruto's eyes

"That's true power Chent, look at him first in his line and he is here to become strong for his friends. I come from a planet where almost everyone I cared about was murdered by men with the same ideology as you, find someone Chent and hold on to them and fight for them train for them, make them the single driving force behind everything you do while making right choices, that's true power, not what blood you have." Naruto screamed at the boy, the desperation evident in his voice

"Why is it so important to fight for love ones, when fighting for yourself is so much easier, I don't fail anyone and if I lose its my life not theirs." Chent asked his argument slowly loosing steam

"I have always fought at my best knowing I am fighting for someone or something more important then myself, power is in your heart and mind once you embrace those special to you then you can access it." Naruto replied with a sad smile

Luke sat with his friends watching the conversation between the boys and smiled a little, this blonde boy was young and yet wise with a bit of a childish aura to him, though one thing was eating Luke, what was a horse?

Naruto was tired the day had done its damage he was worn beyond all belief emotionally drained, it had been a hard day, his body finally gave out and he pitched forward falling to the temple floor, crying. Hot tears spilling on the dry floor, tears of grief and joy , he could rest, there was no mission, his body could actually experience rest and the emotional trauma he suffered induced that rest by force.

"Don't touch him." Lee shouted as he ran to Naruto's side, he hefted the boy with little or no effort and spun looking at Luke "Where's your infirmary?"

Luke stood up and walked over to the boy and motioned him to follow, Lee obeyed and followed him out of the hall way, Luke looked back to see Lee looking at the boy in a rather brotherly way.

"You care for him don't you?" Luke said as he continued to walk

"He has done great things and yet he isn't even 17 yet, you would be hard press to find someone with as much compassion as Naruto-kun, His Youthful flames burn brighter now then the day I first met him, or the time I watched him defeat a genius with hard work, Naruto surprises us all the time it comes with the territory." Lee replied

"What territory is that?" Luke asked as he paused at the infirmary door

"Making sure he doesn't kill himself." Lee said as Luke broke out laughing while walking in the door, Lee followed him in and stopped abruptly when he saw the only other person in the infirmary laying in a bed her bluish purple hair and black eyes making her distinguishable

"Yuago-chan is that you?" Lee asked in surprise as he looked down at his exhausted commander whose ears perked at that name

"L-Lee-san is that you? Where is Naruto-kun?" Uzuki Yuago asked as she sat up looking at the bundle the Lee look alike was carrying

"You know each other?" Luke asked as he watched the two interact while Naruto just stared at the girl with a bit of hope evident in his eyes

"Yes we know her; actually Naruto-kun knows her quite well don't you Naruto-kun?" Lee asked as he walked over to the bed she was laying in, Yuago pulled the covers back and Lee laid Naruto next to her, and quickly set about stripping him of his cape and shoes before covering him again and leaving as he escorted Luke away from the couple

"I believe it is better if we leave them alone." Was all Lee said as he walked away and headed back to the party as he entered back into the party followed by Luke, Shika stopped him

"How is Naruto?"

"It seems we are not the only ones from our planet here?"

"What does that have to do with Naruto?" Shika asked

"Yuago." Was all Lee said as recognition registered on his Shika's features

Meanwhile Naruto had rolled on to his side to face Yuago who had done something similar half embracing each other they laid there. Yuago ran a hand under his shirt and ran her finger just above his heart where her name was tattooed. She smiled to herself; it was still there which meant he hadn't crossed it out.

"When I lost Hayate I thought I would never find someone again but then a loud mouth blonde ninja wormed his way into my life telling me that it was time to move on it was shortly after he lost someone important as well, that same blonde won my heart and soon I had his and he tattooed my name on his chest and to my surprise it's still there." Yuago said aloud

"Of course it was still there, you are the only girl to truly earn it, whether it be in death or life it is and will always be yours, when they came home and told me you were missing or assumed death, I cried and cried, but some how I knew you weren't dead, I just didn't know where you were." Naruto replied

"I know thought I think I technically died at some point, but when I crossed over I was giving a second chance or maybe I was just teleported here, I don't know but I woke up here, how is our home, what has become of Konoha?" Yuago asked with hope her village was still standing, while Naruto sighed

"It is gone, all of it, the war consumed all the nations and the Biju went on a rampage no one made it out alive, my team was chosen and teleported here by a man who claimed to be from the force or of the force, all I know is right now all we have is each other." Naruto said as he instinctively held on to the women tighter, not wanting her to disappear again, she wept and answered

"Naruto-kun right now that is enough for me." She replied as she relished his touch and scent, a lone girl standing and watching suddenly retreated back to the party and bumped into a very solid wall falling to the ground

"Are you okay, My name is Lee." A dark skinned boy said as he reached down to help her up

"Yes I am fine, my name is Jaina Skywalker." She said as she smiled and stood up.

THERE UP HAVE IT AN UPDATE AND THE NARUTO/YUAGO EARLY IS A MUST IT IS ABOUT SUVIVORS FINDING ONE ANOTHER AND CLINGING AND THERE IS A PAST HISTORY, I NEED IDEAS FOR SHIKA AND LEE, THOUGH I LIKE LEE/JAINA I JUST REALLY NEED A SHIKA PAIRING


	3. Shika and Grief

**A/N: This is the next chapter, a little bit of language, but other then that a good chappie I think, please read and review if possible, I will continue to type no matter if I get the reviews of not I like this story and I decided the pairing for Shika.**

Shika walked to the infirmary and stood in the door way, watching the duo he smiled slightly, Naruto deserved this, always giving so much and getting so little in return. It screamed poetic justice, Naruto had finally been dealt a winning hand, fate could only tempt the boy so much, and he was eventually going to beat it. Shika turned to leave but stopped when he heard Naruto crying.

"I am sorry Shika, I know it isn't fair, I really do, but I can't help but feel happy she isn't dead and she is here with me." Naruto tried to explain but Shika smiled and waved tit off and walked away he, he rounded the corner and collapsed

He missed her, the way her hips swayed as she walked down the street, or the way her long exotic hair smelt of fresh cherry blossoms, it was truly intoxicating, everything about the girl had driven him mad, her green emerald eyes, her long legs, and those child bearing hips he could just latch on to, but her most attractive feature was her long flowing pink hair. Oh how he missed his Sakura-chan, she was his, he had won, the ever present contest between every single male ninja, it had been troublesome and painful

It had occurred slowly, but shortly after Sasuke left, he found her crying in his favorite field, he had mumbled something about it being troublesome and proceeded to talk to her, or at least try, it didn't go well at first but towards the end it took a weird twist.

_Flash Back_

_Shika had made it to his favorite hill only to find Sakura crying while holding a fading picture of her team, Shika paused and frowned, she was taking it the hardest and he knew it, hell every one knew it._

_"Excuse me Sakura are you okay?" Shikamaru asked as she turned to look at him slightly startled by his voice_

_She didn't answer she just lunged and attached herself to his body, he looked down to see her crying her eyes out, he just wrapped his arms around her an laid back, watching the clouds roll by as she cried, he smiled, he wouldn't tell anyone but Sakura was soft, she was soft in a good way._

_"I don't want to sound troublesome Sakura, but have you ever thought about letting him go, he made his choice, he chose power over you now you should choose something over him." Shika replied a bit more emotional then normal_

_Sakura smiled slightly it was hard to read Shika sometimes and right now wasn't one of those times._

_"Choose something or someone, Shika-kun?" Sakura asked innocently while drying tears adding the kun for effect._

_"T-that's not what I mean and you know it women." Shika huffed even though he turned beat red, Sakura looked up from her current position and ran her fingers over his cheek_

_"Thank you Shika-kun for caring enough to comfort me, and red looks good on you, you should wear some." Sakura replied_

_"I am not Sasuke, Sakura, I am Shikamaru and that's all I will ever be." Shika replied as he looked away_

_"I am not asking you to become that bastard, I am just saying that when you blush the color looks good on you." Sakura replied while she continued massaging his cheek with the tip of her fingers_

_"Thank you Sakura-chan, so troublesome, would you like to get something to eat tomorrow with me, sort of like a date or something, tsk troublesome so troublesome." Shika asked turning back to her shaking his pineapple shaped hair_

_"I would love to Shika-kun." She replied glad that she wasn't crying and that Shika was there for her_

_End Flash back_

She had been his, he won her that day, and fate took her away, she wasn't dead no she couldn't be, he could still feel her , she was somewhere, he would find her, he knew it, because if he didn't God help the sith because he would kill them himself. Shika slammed his fist on the temple floor release an enormous amount of chakra, he was the shadow user, he commanded the night, it was his to destroy evil, when the sun set he prowled, they will learn the meaning of pain, he wasn't going to let them do to this universe what happened to his. The temple groaned under the stress of his release as the shadows came to life, and moved with out purpose trying to absorb all light and life.

Lee looked around and noticed that everyone seemed afraid, he knew what was going on and honestly he couldn't say he understood, he hadn't lost a girlfriend when their world imploded in around them. Luke looked at Obi-wan and raised an eye brow while Lee just stood there and waited for the episode to pass or worsen, it wasn't actually like any one would get hurt.

"Master Obi-Wan what was that?" Kyle asked as he took the time to walk around and check the students as the rumbling stopped

"They haven't had time to grieve, believe me when I say that they need the time to grieve." Obi-replied as he sat and took a bite of a delicious pastry hoping his answer would satisfy the three he was with

Shika continued to pound the ground, this was his grief, no matter how troublesome it was he needed to relieve it. She was his, this was his promise to her, he would find her, he could feel it, she was out there, what most people didn't realize is that once you found that some one, their was a connection something that didn't die until one person crossed over and theirs was still there, she was alive and he would find her. He half laughed half choked he had saved her from Sasuke he could save her from this.

_Flash back_

_The rookie nine and team Gai minus Sasuke and Sakura sat in Tsunade's office wondering why they would be called out here nine o'clock at night,, Tsunade stood and walked to her window and looked out, it was a cold cloudless night, the moon sat ominously in the back ground, how was she going to tell them that Sakura had been taking by Sasuke._

_"Baa-chan why are we here so late I need some sleep, got a mission in the morning?" Naruto asked only to be answered by a chair that flew from Tsunade's side and exploded into many pieces after making contact with his head, thank KAMI he had his ANBU mask on_

_"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me the infernal nick name you've given me, seriously you idiot, sometimes I wonder why I promoted you to an ANBU captain." Tsunade ranted although she was secretly glad that she could transition better into the new mission details, she sighed and then continued "The reason you are here is because Sakura has been taking by Sasuke, and I am going to send you after her."_

_Shikamaru felt his insides constrict, she was taken, his Sakura gone at the hands of that bastard, he collapsed to his knees clutching his head as it was assaulted by intense pain, with his vision blurring he could barely she the shadows coming alive. The voices ever present beckoning him, offering him power, 'was this his Blood Limit', was he going to be the second in the history of the clan to obtain this locked away power, by making a deal with the very darkness that surrounded him would he become the true shadow master._

_Shikaku was walking down the street when he felt his son's chakra flaring. He turned and ran to the direction he felt it coming from Hokage tower, he ran as fast as he could and explode past two ANBU and through the front door to see his son on his knees clutching his head as darkness enveloped him. He managed to make eye contact with his son for one moment, and he knew that his son was going to make a deal with the darkness, finally the blood limit had awaken again._

_Shikamaru felt himself melt into the shadows, the world around him clouded in blackness, he could make the faint outlines of those who were in the room with him, it was amazing, he felt so isolated and powerful, to hear what they were saying but not seen it added a bit of mystique to his blood lie, Shika watched as three incorporeal bodies took a shapeless existence before him._

_"Who or what are you?" He asked as he muttered something about the troublesome situation he was in_

_"We represent the pact that your clan once made with us, we are the shadows, we rule the in between the world which exists void of any light, we had once heard of a man using the shadows to defend people, that man was your clans founder, he happened to spark an interest and needless to say the rest is history, we granted him the power of a blood line limit and he ruled the shadows, and now the line has awaken again, it is a honor to meet the king of shadows once again." They replied in unison_

_"What now?" Shika asked as he stood watching them_

_"You hear her screaming, go save the one you have chosen or should we say the one you have claimed outright as yours and no one else's even if she doesn't know it yet." One of the shadows snickered, as Shika smacked his forehead and cursed the fates eh would get prankster shadows, reminded him of Naruto, speaking of Naruto he gave him one last glance before he went to rescue his Sakura-chan_

_Naruto glanced out the window he had just sensed Shika leaving through, 'Good that bastard Uchiha is going to get what he has coming.' He thought as a smile appeared behind his ANBU mask, after all he wouldn't be a captain nor could he miss the chakra signature of Yuago entering the village._

_"Hokage-sama, it seems an ANBU team has returned from a mission I would like to go and greet them on a job well done, if that is okay Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked with manners which shocked everyone in the room except Tsunade who smirked and took a sip of sake _

_"So Naruto-kun your girlfriend is home is she, you can go see her after you rescue Sakura and not before." Her smirk fading as she became serious, as the others idly thought about who his girlfriend was_

_"Hokage-sama, Shikamaru has already left to get her, trust me when I say if it is only Sasuke-san then every thing is fine." Naruto replied as he looked at Tsunade and took his mask off_

_"Tsk, like that lazy bastard could kill Sasuke-kun, he might be an ANBU but he certainly isn't a match for Sasuke-kun, no one here is." Ino replied she looked at Naruto who sneered at her in response, Chouji shook his head, Ino would never really know their friend like Naruto and he did_

_"Believe what you will, but listen to the closely when you walk home because if Sasuke is out there and Shika finds him, you will be able to hear the Traitor screaming as Shikamaru tortures him for touching something that belongs to him, and the only response he will receive." Naruto paused as he looked at the group before him, Ino looked pale as she waited for him to finish " is death." Naruto finished as he looked at Lee who nodded_

_"His Shika-kun really that strong?" Hinata asked as she looked at Naruto and smiled faintly_

_"He is my subordinate, and I have seen him fight I assure you there is no more a sick and twisted shinobi I have ever seen save one and he train Shikamaru. Lee lets go we should greet our brothers and sisters as they return." Naruto said as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves_

_"Brothers and sisters, what his he talking about, is it me or is Naruto even more of a baka since he left the academy?" Ino asked as she sat confused_

_"Ino-san Naruto means our brother and sister ANBU our flames of Youth are similar so we are like a big family." Lee explained as he too disappeared leaving an equally stunned group behind_

_Sasuke had come back for her, he was so close to his revenge he could taste it, but he needed a women to sire his clan and he thought of none better then the fan girl he had left behind as a gennin. Running a hand up her leg he noticed she flinched under his touch, she was afraid of him, when he left her she was a love struck fan girl and now she was afraid, my how she had changed. He ran a hand up her smooth leg again this time reaching under her skirt._

_Shika had arrived as he watched the Uchiha ran a hand under her skirt, he needed to move fast before he violated her. Shika walked from the shadows, his presence alerting Sasuke that he wasn't alone, his hand stopped mere inches from its destination before he ripped it away from Sakura._

_"Nara Shikamaru what can I do for you?" Sasuke asked as he spun on the boy_

_"You can keep your hands to yourself, and not touch what belongs to me again, lest I should kill you if you can't." Shikamaru replied as Sakura was shocked listening for her place next to the tree where she was chained, 'did he just call me his' Sakura's heart leapt, Shikamaru was here declaring his love for her_

_"Yours really, so then you would be really pissed if I did this?" Sasuke replied as he struck Sakura hard across the face causing her to spit blood from where her cheek split open on the inside, Sasuke swung again this time however his hand stopped mere inches from her face, Sasuke looked to see his hand frozen in the air by shadows_

_Sakura opened her eyes to notice the fist frozen solidly with in the clasp of shadows her and Sasuke both turned to Shika whose eyes were now completely black, while the very essence of night swirled at his feet, Sasuke's eyes swirled red as he tried to catch the movement but couldn't, his boy forcibly turned to face the Konoha nin, Shika was angry, the killing intent literally rolling off him._

_"YOU MADE HER BLEED, YOU SICK BASTARD." Shika yelled as another shadow clasp appeared and captured Sasuke's free arm forcing it up and in the same position as his other hand_

_"How's it feel Uchiha to be helpless, to know that when the sun sets your not the predator any more, this is my realm Sasuke-kun, lets play." Shika taunted adding the kun with a hint of sarcasm and malice evident_

_Sasuke felt his lower body explode in pain, he let loose a blood curling scream that caused all near by bats and nocturnal birds take flight, Sasuke looked down to see shadows form from nothing and fight their way into his body through the pores on his lower legs and then fight their way into his blood stream, else where the shinobi in the Hokage tower heard the scream and realized just how right Naruto had been._

_"You shouldn't have touched her, you gave up all claim to her when you left her on the park bench, I sat with her and watched her cry and comforted her, SHE IS MINE." Shika yelled as Sasuke screamed in pain he was watching the black veins snaking their way up his body until they were at his neck "True power Sasuke was in this village all along and you forsake it for power, look at her Sasuke is there anything you want to say to her?" Shika asked_

_"You whore you really put out don't you?" Sasuke spit out, these words just further enraged Shikamaru as he pushed his shadows further causing the second to last Uchiha to scream even louder, Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched a hand form out of the shadows and snake its way to his neck, Sasuke looked into the eyes of his executioner and smiled even as he screamed, the distinct sound of neck bone crushing caused the area to become quiet as Shika rushed over and broke the binds that held Sakura and gathered her into his arms._

_End Flash Back_

Shika cried as his chakra waned and he calmed down, the building quit shaking and the shadows receded, he was tired and he missed Sakura, he was going to find her he just had to, he would do his best to get that troublesome woman back. Shika crawled into the infirmary and into a bed where covered himself and cried while he drifted off to sleep.

Naruto lay in bed weeping, he clutched himself to Yuago, he had failed, he wasn't able to protect his precious people and because of that Shika suffered. He kept muttering "I failed" as Yuago tightened her grip on the boy, as Naruto hung on to his only life line.


End file.
